


take me with you

by monet (carolinka)



Series: Like A Hurricane [4]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Cats, Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 12:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15267801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinka/pseuds/monet
Summary: Cris and Leo adopt a cat.





	take me with you

There are three facts:

  1. Cris loves Leo.
  2. Leo loves Cris.
  3. Cris hates Leo’s friends.



Okay, not all of them. The ones who doesn’t speak Spanish seem fine, probably because Cris doesn’t understand what they’re saying. He doesn’t care, he kind of got used to hearing nasty shit from opponent fans that what they might say seems unimportant.

But Pique. That fucker has a special place in his heart, something burns inside his chest every time they’re breathing the same air. There is something animalistic about this hate, like a cat hissing when it sees a dog. It was probably written in their fate as long as the universe existed. Sometimes he catches himself daydreaming about Pique falling down and getting pierced through by a rusty metal. He imagines of being the doctor that day, giving him thrice the necessary dose of tetanus shot. He imagines him with a swollen arm.

Leo finds their mutual hatred quite amusing. He doesn’t intervene when they insult each other, never vague, always explicit. Leo, who lets Pique throw his gangly arm around his shoulders, which have been filling out quite nicely ever since he started to work out during Cris’ training times. He works out or just swims in a nearby gym and waits until Cris is done, so they can go back to home together. It is just so domestic, so usual and boring to an outsider that it takes him by surprise sometimes how much he loves every second of his life.

Except when Leo’s friends stay with them.

It’s been only two days but they’ve already crossed paths in the house seven times and that’s eight times more than he can handle. He still shakes from the one that happened in the morning. What a horrible way to start the day. Bumping into each other in front of the bathroom. It makes him sick to his stomach to think that he had to sit on a warm toilet seat because he didn’t want to wake Leo.

He is traumatized.

He’s been hiding in his backyard for fifteen minutes now. It’s about minus seven degrees and no sane person would want to stay outside unless they’re some masochist who loves cold weather.

He hates the cold so fucking much but his hate for Pique surpasses that by seven light years.

He huffs when Leo hits his head with a pillow. He should’ve used the fucking TV.

That’s when he realises little black ball of fur near the balcony door. He’s been so focused on how much he wants to strangle Pique that he didn’t realise it sooner. He looks closer and curses under his breath when he realises it’s a small cat that barely fits his two palms. He cradles it delicately in his arms and covers it with his coat. He jogs to the front door to ring the bell and Leo opens soon after. His face is lit up with a smile but it dissolves as he sees the stressed look on his boyfriend’s face.

“What happened?”

“I think this cat is freezing to death,” he chokes out, feeling panic rise in his throat, horrified to hear the whining sounds the small creature makes. Leo looks confused for a moment then notices the cat inside his coat and grabs his coat from the floor. “Let’s take it to the vet.”

Pique appears behind Leo and frowns at the way Leo is trying to wear his boots. “We’re going to the vet, is it okay if you took a taxi?”

He shakes his head affirmatively. “Sure, let me know what happens.”

They drive dangerously fast, following GPS to the closest open vet. The vet is surprised to see Cristiano Ronaldo in his place but he is back to professionalism as soon as he takes in the state of the kitten.

They watch anxiously as the vet warms and hydrates the kitten, sitting close to each other, legs firmly pressed together. The vet gives them a few curious looks, probably wondering what they are to each other. For some reason he has the reputation of a womanizer in the press. That he might be with a man obviously baffles him but he doesn’t say anything, which is more than some people has the decency to do.

“Are you going to adopt this little one?” the vet asks them as he wraps it in a cushy blanket. He brings it to Cris to put it into his arms like a baby. He locks eyes with blue ones that’s blinking slowly with sleep and feels his heart squeeze with sudden affection. He looks over to Leo who’s smiling down at the cat and pokes him with an elbow. “What do you say?”

Leo looks conflicted for a moment but then his gaze drops to the kitten and his face is illuminated by a huge grin. “We should.”

“Yeah,” he grins back.

The vet seems pleased by this and nods. “She should stay here for a few days so we can monitor her.”

They grin at each other stupidly and Leo says, “We have a baby girl.” He then turns and asks, “We know next to nothing about raising a cat.”

He seems like he expected this and slaps a booklet into Leo’s hands. “Read this. If you have any other questions, you can always ask me,” he says and then looks alarmed, “but if it’s not urgent, I’d rather you call me when the sun is up.”

The ride back to their home is silent but the air is filled with excitement. Cris feels Leo looking at him every two seconds and raises a brow.

“This is a new level of commitment, you realise that?” Leo asks softly.

Cris smiles, “I’m all in for every kind of commitment with you.”

Leo blushes instantly, still taken aback by the fact that Cris loves him this much. He averts his gaze and smiles ruefully. “Good because I can’t even imagine a life without you.”

***

When their baby girl, Luna, comes to her home three days later, she pisses on Cris’ pillow and doesn’t let Leo come near his boyfriend for another week.


End file.
